


Jealousy

by Iosa



Series: The Light at the End [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Darkpath Au, Gen, Hiro is a jealous noodle, If you don't know or follow Runescratch's Darkpath AU, Post-Darkpath, Rated T for language?, Runescratch, m/m - Freeform, you probably won't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iosa/pseuds/Iosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your brother is a jealous little shit, you know that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting this from my canariayellow blog.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, this fic takes place after Rune's Darkpath AU, so if you haven't heard of it or know much about it, you'll probably be lost. The same goes for all fics in this series.

“Your brother is a jealous little shit, you know that?”

Tadashi didn’t even look up from his book.

“Not really surprised.  Hiro’s emotionally  _and_  mentally unstable right now.  Combine that with the fact that he only just recently accepted me back into his life and  _of course_  he’d act jealous.  What, did he say something to you?”

Wasabi could only sigh as he leafed through a gardening magazine.  He  _really_ wanted to pick up tomato growing again.

“He doesn’t  _need_  to.  Haven’t you seen the way he watches us from the shadows when we’re watching tv or just being together or just … anything?  Just some soulless stare– just  _glaring_  at me!  And god forbid we cuddle or kiss or hug and he sees it.  The second we’re apart he just marches right up to you and throws his arms around you and he  _always_  has one of his eyes peeking out just giving me this smug side glare that screams ‘this is mine so fuck off’ and oh my  _god_ , do you  _remember_  what he did after he accidentally …  _heard_ us?  What’ll happen if he ever  _sees_ – stop  _laughing_ , you enabling prick!”

Wasabi playfully punched Tadashi’s shoulder, causing the young man to laugh harder.

“H-Hey, I can’t help it!  This is just too funny!  And what do you mean by ‘enabling’?  Are you seriously suggesting that I start shoving my brother away when he wants a hug?  Christ, I spent enough time working to get him to accept that I was even  _alive_ , and his moods are so volatile that more often than not he’d rather throw a fit – and anything else in the room – than let me near him.  I’m not about to rebuff his affection, even if it  _is_  for the sole purpose of pissing off my darling boyfriend.  And to answer your question, yes, to everything.”

Wasabi rolled his eyes and snorted.  Of  _course_  Tadashi would know what his brother was doing.   _Of course he would._

“So, are you worried?”

The larger man looked up, confused.  

“Huh?”

“Are you worried about Hiro’s behavior?  Like, are you afraid you’re gonna wake up one night and find Hiro standing over your side of the bed holding a knife with a crazed look in his eye?”

Wasabi could only stare open mouthed at his lover, the magazine hanging limply in his hands.

“God, Wasabi,  _I’m kidding_.  I mean, yeah, he has … frequent violent outbursts, but I’m positive he’s never gonna go all axe-murderer on you in your sleep.  I’d be too close to you.  He’d wait ‘til you’re alone.”

“Come  _on_ , dude!”

“ _Sorry, sorry!_   You’re just too easy sometimes, and the look on your face is totally worth it!”

“I want a divorce.”

“Oh, don’t be like.  It was funny.”

“ _Hysterical._   And to answer  _your_  question, I’m not … really worried?  I mean, you’re right, I don’t think he’s ever gonna resort to  _murdering_  me or anything but … .  I guess I’d just like him to accept our relationship, ‘cause I am  _not_  going anywhere anytime soon.  He can’t expect to have you all to himself forever, you know?”

“… I think … he’s just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Of losing me again.  Of being alone.”

Silence hung heavily in the room as both men stared blankly at their reading material, Tadashi’s thumb absentmindedly rubbing the page.

“I think he believes that if our relationship gets too serious – like, the planning-our-future-together kind of  _super_  serious – than he’ll no longer have a place in my life.  There’ll just be no room for him in it.”

Tadashi tossed the book onto the table in front of him, letting out a  frustrated sigh and pushing his hands through his bangs.

“The way we broke through to him … I don’t regret it – well, I regret we had to do it in the first place, but I don’t regret actually  _doing_  it – but I think it left a very negative scar on him.  I think he still feels abandoned by everyone, that everyone leapt at the chance to leave him the first chance they got, and he’s just … waiting for me to do the same.  And if it were some random stranger I was with, it would still be bad, but the fact that it’s  _you_  just … makes it worse, because of … well,  _everything._ ”

Tadashi leaned forward, shoulders hunched and hands resting in his lap.

“Look, I’m not asking you to forgive Hiro.  I’m not going to ask any of you to forgive him.  What he did was … horrible, even  _unforgivable_  to some, and it’s something you guys need to work out for yourselves.  And he  _knows_  that.  And I think he’s scared that one day, it’ll come down to a choice between him and you, and that he’ll lose.  He thinks so lowly of himself that it’s the only logical conclusion he can make.  I mean, who  _wouldn’t_  want leave their screwed up, horrible little brother for the chance to have their perfect family, right?”

Tadashi let out a humorless laugh as tears streamed down his cheeks.  Wasabi immediately took the young man’s face into his big hands, using his thumbs to brush the tears away.

“Hey,” he murmured.  “Hey, it’s okay, man.  It’s alright.  We both know you’d never abandon Hiro, and one day he’ll understand that.”

“I know, I just … I don’t need you to forgive him, you know?  I just need you to _support_  him  _and_  me.  I need to know that, despite everything, you’re gonna help me care for him and give him the love he needs to heal.”

Wasabi could only stare for several seconds.  Eventually, he let out a slow breath before brushing his lover’s hair back, then trailing his hand down the burn scars on his face and neck.

“Tadashi, listen.  If I didn’t care about him, I would’ve jumped ship the minute our friends were freed and Hiro was under control.  It’s …  _hard_ , I’m not gonna lie.  Sometimes I look at him and feel so  _angry_  about what happened.  Sometimes it’s hard being in the same room with him, even when he’s not having one of his tantrums.  But I  _don’t_  want him to suffer, and I’ll  _never_  give him a reason to think I hate him, because I  _don’t_.  I’m gonna tough it out with my amazing boyfriend, and we’re gonna be the best brodads we can be for that little angry genius.  We’re gonna smother him so much he’s gonna wish we loved him less.”

“Did you just say ‘ _brodads_ ’?”

“I couldn’t decide between ‘brothers’ and ‘dads’ so I went with both.”

“Sounds like something Fred would come up with.”

“Ugh, don’t say that.”

Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh through his tears as Wasabi kissed his forehead.  His laughter ceased when his lips got covered, and soon they both sat on the sofa sharing tender kisses with each other.  Wasabi was just about to push the beautiful, scarred man beneath him when they both heard a door creak open.  He immediately leapt off his boyfriend like someone poured ice water on him (and he honestly wouldn’t put it past Hiro to do so).

“ _Christ_ , that kid has the worst timing!”

The sound of shuffling entered the room, and there stood Hiro with his clothes rumpled, hair even more disheveled than usual, and good  _lord_ , how was it possible for someone to look that grouchy?  Tadashi grinned from ear to ear.

“Hey buddy, you have a nice nap?”

The boy growled incoherently before shuffling over to the couch and plopping himself down next to Tadashi, draping his arms around the older brother.  And sure enough, there was that smug little eye of his, peeking out and glaring at Wasabi.

“Hey Tadashi, is your aunt sure he didn’t spend too much time with Mochi when he was little, ‘cause I could swear this kid was raised by a cat.”

That earned him a terrifying scowl, but it was quickly hidden when Hiro buried his face in Tadashi’s side, muffling a snarled “shut up”.

Wasabi watched as Tadashi smiled fondly at the angry ball of teen angst, gently patting the boy’s arm.  It was absolutely ludicrous to think that this man would ever abandon his baby brother, even for him.  As much as it hurt Wasabi to admit, he knew there was no contest; Tadashi would choose Hiro every time if it ever came down to it.

Wasabi couldn’t help but realize that now  _he_  was the jealous little shit.


End file.
